Euverlèk gebroeker:Crystalbeastdeck09
Lèmbörgsj, my native language :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 22, 2010 09:29 (UTC) :I see...If I could speak it I would join.=] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 22, 2010 20:34 (UTC) ::Hahaha, you're never too old to learn it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 22, 2010 20:49 (UTC) :::Are you sure there aren't any 90% acurate Limburgish translators? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 22, 2010 21:52 (UTC) ::::Oh I see this a Germanic Language maybe my grandmother can help me she is from germany soo...=P! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 22, 2010 22:06 (UTC) :::::No, we only have two million speakers and it's a regional language, so I guess it doesn't pay of to create a translator machine. Also Limburgish grammar is way too difficult to create an accurate translator. :::::I think she'll probably recognize a few written words like "ich - mir - mich", "berg" and "in". Some words are pronounced the same: "kwatsj" (Quatsch) - "doe" (du, though in my dialect they have kept the th- like in English). --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 08:19 (UTC) Greun Mäöres Hey :) You are a member of Greun Mäöres and we have the elections coming up. This usually means 1. you can become a member of the congress. 2. you can become a department leader. But because of the "linguistic barrier" the second thing will not be very practical :) The first thing only means that you're name will be put on a list and that's all :P So, if you're interested in your name being mentioned on a list (congress membership), then I'd like to hear that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 23, 2010 09:26 (UTC) :I'd love to run thnx! But expect me to be as active as possible, don't expect a Harold Freeman or Percival E. and then show up and say "I want to run again!"=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 23, 2010 21:50 (UTC) ::Well, our congress is more like "it exists", but it really doesn't do a thing :P I doesn't have any legal power. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 24, 2010 08:41 (UTC) :::Ha, I see =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 24, 2010 15:26 (UTC) ::::So how many houses can we own? I want two... Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 26, 2010 00:51 (UTC) :::::At the moment you're not a citizen yet, so you may only own one house. If you make 12 more edits you are eligible for citizenship and then you may buy a second home :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 26, 2010 09:39 (UTC) ::Cool then I can get house in this Hurbanova!=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 26, 2010 17:07 (UTC) :::What was actually interesting was that she told me her life story, She escaped from germany from World War two what was even better was that she was 1/16 dutch (which makes me 1/32 dutch) and was from berlin. She came to america and met my grandfather. Combine all my families Backrounds and reiligions and you get a: * 1/2 Italian * 1/4 German * 1/4 Other (Dutch, Lituanian, Russian) Pretty interesting, but that translation I did on the Gruen Moares page was ,I think Dutch, but since she's old it's probaly Half German/Half Dutch, She probaly can't remember which one is which =P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 26, 2010 17:25 (UTC) :Most people have an interesting story to tell :) Hahah, I'm about 30/32 Dutch Limburgish, 1/32 Belgian Limburgish and 1/32 German Limburgish :P 1/2 is full-blood from the city of Montfort and the other half is mostly from the village of Etsberg :P (sort of incest I know :P) Well, about the translation: the words are correct, but in English it would be: "we want a smarter progressive government tax the system", so I don't really understand what it means :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 09:36 (UTC) :::oh, cool and that's good, what it ment was that I wanted the government to have a Progressive tax sysytem, i added in the smart to sound smart =P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 16:56 (UTC) ::::In Dutch that would be: Wij willen een slimmer progressief rijksbelastingssysteem. In Limburgish: Weer willen e slömmer, begenkelik rieksinwaegingsvroeamwèrk. But "we want" is very informal in written speech, so I'll make "The government tax system should be smarter and progressive" of it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:26 (UTC) Wierd thing is i bet you know better english than me...American Educational system falied me...sorry=P Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 17:28 (UTC) :Well, I meant "informal in Limburgish written speech", my knowledge about English is rather superficial :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:32 (UTC) ::Still American education is very low, along with the health system, energy, environment, anything american is behind. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 17:35 (UTC) :::That's why CCPL is progressive :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:39 (UTC) :::Yeah, very but switiching countries here, would you like a CCPL-W Coalition? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden dec 27, 2010 17:44 (UTC) ::::Hahah :P Sure, it would be rather moderate. I'm afraid that if we'd have a "hardcore-left" coalition, it would divide the country even further and that isn't good for the atmosphere. If the atmosphere is bad, it will deter users and that will create inactivity, leading to a problematic re-inactivation of the country, just like we've seen earlier in the history of Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 27, 2010 17:54 (UTC)